In The Fast Lane
by Fallen-Angel-Flying-Devil
Summary: AU-Kagome's father died street racing, shortly after she runs away, however four years later she returns having become what she had set out to be, an illegal street biker.
1. Nightmares

Night had fallen fast on the big city of Miami cooling down the heated asphalt and bringing certain ease upon the city. The beaches were empty, as were the shops, every part of the urban area seemed to be vacant. Yet looks can be deceiving. In the depths of the city in the most rundown areas that most never dared to venture, was full of chaos. Music boomed and shook the cars that held the large speakers, as motors revved whilst cars drove here and there. Girls walked around in shorts, and mini skirts as the guys whistled and cheered.  
  
Not far from the busy streets were a young girl and boy no older than thirteen sitting on top of an old worn down warehouse anticipating the beginning of the racing. The girl smiled to the young boy as her black hair waved around in the wind as her hands flailed as she tried to explain to the boy. He only laughed at her as he pulled his long silver hair in a low ponytail, his eyes were dancing with laughter making the girl smile widen.  
  
"I'm serious Inuyasha! I'm going to be the best biker you ever seen!" She cried out, frowning as Inuyasha's laughter increased. Wiping away a fake tear from his eye he patted the girl on the back.  
  
"Yeah, after me that is..." The girl glared at him as she shoved him on to his side. "So is that how you want to play Kagome?" He growled at her playfully. Kagome shrieked and jumped from her spot on the roof and began to run around laughing as Inuyasha gave chase. They stopped quickly when they heard the roar of engines that quieted most of the crowd, sitting back in their original places.  
  
"So who do you think is going to win tonight?" He asked Kagome although he already knew the answer.  
  
"My Father of course," she laughed. Their laughter died down as motorcycles pulled to the starting line. She could easily pick out her father's blue and silver Honda CBR1100XX out of the crowd of bikes; it seemed to shine with glory. Sure it was an older model but underneath was a whole lot of power all 1400cc of it. Her father was the best one of the top bikers known in all of Miami let alone the rest of the United States. Yet he was only known among the racing majority, the racing he did was illegal. Illegal street racing gave him a thrill that legal racing never gave, it was foreboding in a way.  
  
A lady in a white corset along with a matching mini skirt walked out onto the street carrying a white handkerchief, standing a little bit away from the many bikes she let the handkerchief drop. Bikes zoomed past her, as soon as it hit the ground.  
  
Kagome jumped up in anticipation as she watched her father take the lead. He twisted the turns with ease and was able to stay in the lead by a fair distance. However sometime into the race a black VFR8001 Honda was coming up behind him fast. Her father swerved left and right not allowing the biker to pass. The biker came up behind her father coping his turns and twists, Kagome watched in horror as she watched her father's bike spin out of control when the biker had nudged his rear wheel. The bike hit the wall hard and erupted in a blazing ball of fire. There were shrieks and cries when everyone realized what had happened. The crowd of people hopped on their vehicles and sped away in fear of the authorities.  
  
Kagome pulled herself out of shock as she hoped onto her dirt bike that was given to her for her thirteenth birthday; she rode down the stairwell and onto the street with expert driving. She stopped at the blaze and dropped her bike not bothering to put the kickstand up.  
  
"_**DAD!**_" She screamed as she dropped to her knees, her arms going slack beside her body. Two warm strong arms soon embraced her.  
  
"He's gone," she whispered hysterically as the tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
"It's okay, it's going to be alright Kagome." he shushed her holding her firmly to his chest as sirens played in the background. "I promise I will always be there to protect you."

----------------  
  
Kagome sat up in her bed, sweat rolling off her thin frame. The nightmares had returned. She cursed her luck and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a nice refreshing shower. That had been almost 4 years ago, she had tried as hard as she could to get rid of the horrid memories of her father's death along with everyone else she had left that night. She had turned from them all and left. Never to be seen again. Where could a thirteen year old go when she was on the run? Anywhere she wanted to. She had left the streets of Miami, for Mexico where she stayed with her friend Kouga, where he trained her to race bikes. Later on she moved to San Diego along with Kouga who by now had become more like a brother than anything else. Now because of recent events that had the authorities looking for them, they had to move again.  
  
"Where the hell could we go?!" Kagome groaned as she laid her head into her hands once she had finished her shower and came out to join Kouga for breakfast.  
  
"Well I made a few calls and stuff, but I found that moving to Canada would be the best, they'd never find us there..." he backed away when he saw Kagome glare at him as she put her coffee mug to her mouth. "I didn't think you would agree with that so I made a back-up plan. I have a cousin in Miami who said we could stay at his place until we can straighten out this mess."  
  
Kagome choked on the coffee she had been drinking. "M-Miami?!"  
  
"Yep! I thought it would be an awesome place. Nice weather, great beaches, hot babes..." Kagome zoned out as she listened to Kouga go on and on about the great city of Miami.  
  
"How do you know Miami is so great?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Kagome what ever happened there you have to put in the past." Kouga said as he patted her on the back. Kagome had never explained to him what had happened four years ago, she never felt obliged to.  
  
"It's hard though..." she whispered quietly as she leaned into his chest.  
  
"Goooooddddddd Morning, San Diego!" Kagome and Kouga turned their heads in the direction of Ginta and Hakkaku. The two came out of their bedroom laughing and joking around as usual.  
  
"Today we are expecting sunny hot weather partly cloudy, with a touch of rain!" Hakkaku added to the ruckus.  
  
"Can't anyone have a decent sleep around this place!" They heard Ayami yell from her room down the hallway.  
  
Yep this was her family, the family she had been living with for four years. Four wolf demons, that was what her family consisted of and she wouldn't trade that for anything, though most of the time she could strangle them. Ginta and Hakkaku were Kouga's best friends since he could remember, so when he said he was looking for bikers to join his team they were first in line. Ayami was orphaned; both her parents had been murdered. She had been sent to foster home after foster home thanks to her ill temper and bad habits, in the end she met Kouga and joined the family. Kouga was a run away like Kagome but his father had beat him and his mother was a prostitute to support them, he ran into Kagome and they were the beginning of their little family.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty is up," Hakkaku and Ginta groaned as the fiery red head marched into the kitchen.  
  
"So when are we leaving?" Kagome asked turning the conversation that was more important than the Youkai fighting.  
  
"Tonight," Kouga looked at the small group. "The sooner we leave the better."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement as they went on with their morning. Kagome sighed when she saw Ayami glare at Ginta and Hakkaku, they were always at it, it was somewhat of sibling hatred. They could kill each other, yet they would never let anything happen to each other. It was weird in a way.  
  
------Miami------  
  
Walking down the halls Kagome recognized the school somewhat, since she had walked the halls for a year before she had left Miami. Looking around she was disgusted to find that most of the people wore mini skirts or dress shorts. A very preppy school if you asked her. What disgusted her more was how they looked at her, most were disgusted at what she wore. Smiling she laughed at them, at least her outfit covered most of her body. She wore a tight black shirt that read 'My favorite letters are F, U... Why don't you go try them out?' in hot pink letters. The shirt was somewhat short showing off some of her well-toned stomach along with her tattoo of a red and black butterfly that wings seemed to be made of flames. However it went perfectly with her black boarding shorts that had white and pink flames on them. Her wrists were littered with studded bracelets and thin elastics.  
  
Walking over to the front desk she leaned over it impatiently. "Heeelllllooooo..." She waved to a lady walking by.  
  
"Oh! You would be..." she said slowly.  
  
"Kocora Wolfe," she answered dryly, pissed at the name that Kouga had made for her. "The new student."  
  
"Right! Well this would be your schedule and map of the school. I shall have some one come down and escort you," the woman said as she handed Kagome sheets and sheets of paper.  
  
"It's okay, I can escort myself," Kagome turned and walked out the door not bothering to heed to the woman's calls.  
  
_**Math, room 432... Yippee my best subject**_, Kagome added sarcastically in her head. Standing next to the door of her math class, she looked at the clock above the door. 25 minutes late, oh well. She had taken her time getting there; actually she had passed the door four times and acted as if she never saw it. She had to show up some time and since math class was already half over she decided now was a good time. Turning the knob she walked in the bight room.  
  
Kagome held in her laughter as the teacher spun around, to see the intruder that had interrupted her speech, fury evident on her face.  
  
"And you would be?" The teacher grounded out.  
  
"The new student Kocora Wolfe," Kagome looked into the teacher's eyes daring the teacher to challenger her.  
  
"Well class, I would like you to welcome Kocora," the teacher said after a moment of silence. "You can sit in the seat over next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha raise your hand please."  
  
Kagome's heart stopped in her chest as her gaze wondered to the back of the room and met the gaze of those oh so familiar golden eyes. The pain in her chest welled when she saw him and memories flooded her senses, all the good times that had together when they were young, like working on her fathers bike, yet with good memories came the bad ones. Her father's crash zoned out the others, the bright lights of the flames, the screams of horror and the promise that he would always be there for her. He had lied; he had never been there for her, never. Though it was mostly her fault since she was the one whom had left and ran from all the people who had loved her and cared. He still hadn't come looking for her as she had dreamed he would, let alone even write.  
  
Gathering her thoughts together she walked to her assigned seat next to Inuyasha, who had a cocky smile on his face, a smile she couldn't remember from their childhood, taking his appearance into thought she frowned. He wore a sleek white polo shirt; slim fitting jeans and tennis shoes. Something she thought she would never have seen him wear and it tore at her heart even more. What had happened to the tattoo that he always talked about getting, what about the muscle shirts she had loved to see him in, even the baggy jeans and cargo pants. He was not the Inuyasha she had once known, if it wasn't for his physical appearance she would have never of recognized him.  
  
"Oi! What you lookin' at wench?" he grounded out.  
  
"Well I was trying to look out the window but your fat head was in the way," she retorted too embarrassed to admit what the real reason was.  
  
"Why don't you shut that big mouth of yours, Bitch." He stood up slowly.  
  
"What did you say?" Kagome growled at him.  
  
"That's enough!" They heard the teacher yell from the class. The two teens glared at her as they slumped into their chairs. Moments later Kagome glared at Inuyasha as he tossed a piece of crumpled up paper onto her desk. Opening it slowly she read the note.  
  
**_Have I met you before? _**

**_-Inuyasha_**  
  
Kagome regarded the messy writing before she wrote back.  
  
**_Why the fuck would you think that? _**

**_-K_**  
  
She tossed the piece of paper back to Inuyasha and groaned when it landed back on her desk, beginning a whole conversation.  
  
**_I dunno cause you remind me of someone! DUH!!! _**

**_-Inu  
  
I'm not an idiot you son of a bitch. _**

**_-K  
  
What do you mean son of a bitch? _**

**_-Inu  
  
Any dimwit should be able to figure that out! Think Inuyasha I know it's hard but think! _**

**_-K_**  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he began to growl at her, causing her to laugh.  
  
"Do you find something amusing Miss. Wolfe?" The teacher asked dryly.  
  
"No..." Kagome giggled as the bell for class to be over rang.  
  
"You're dismissed" the teacher sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
  
Kagome was the first out the door as she sprinted away from the math class in glee. Next was her mechanics class. The thing she did best, fix screwed up vehicles. It was sort of a gift past down from her father where she put it to the limits in her own garage in San Diego for two years, though it was mostly on motorbikes.  
  
Sliding through the door to the school's garage she was enticed by the smell of oil and gas fumes. Yep it smelt like home.  
  
"You must be the new kid," her teacher said as he walked over to her as she nodded her head. He wasn't old like she had thought, maybe in his late twenties at the most. Probably some mechanic picked up off the street with a teacher's degree. "My name is Arashi Toniba. But Shi is fine for me. Your brother said you are one hell of a mechanic, came to talk to me personally he did. Claimed you owned your own garage in San Diego, though you'd rather fix motorcycles more than cars."  
  
"Yep. But truth be told I'd rather ride them than fix them," she laughed.  
  
"Like to live on the edge now do we."  
  
"More than what you could ever imagine..." She sighed.  
  
"Well I thought since you were such a good mechanic, I'd give you a special job. You see I've had this old bike stuffed in my shed behind my house and I thought well heck, I can give it to you for a project so Taa-Daa!" He exclaimed as he pulled off a blanket and there laid a Honda CBR1100XX. It was black and charred looking as if it had been in a fire.  
  
"W-where you get that?" Kagome asked quietly a lump growing in her throat.  
  
"Oh at a crash sight in the downtown area four years ago," he stated. "The guy that owned it died, it seemed he was street racing and ran out of control. The family didn't want it so they just tossed it."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said dully, the shock was too much for her. It couldn't be, could it?  
  
"So can you repair it?"  
  
"Of course I can," Kagome answered him pulling her self out of her shock.  
  
"Good, now if you would excuse me I have some boys who are too afraid to get their hands dirty," he raced over to a group of boys, who to Kagome's joy, were talking to Inuyasha. Kami had a weird sense of humor to put him in her math class and Mechanics class for all she knew he could be in all of her classes. Shivering at the thought she walked over to the bike to examine it. It looked just like her father's bike, so she had somewhat of an idea of where she was heading on it, she had helped him upgrade it and tune it to his liking.  
  
"Do you have any idea what the hell you are doing," a gruff voice asked from behind her.  
  
"Yeah, what about you Mr. I'm-afraid-to-get-my-hands-dirty?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, not even bothering to turn around and look the teenager.  
  
"I'm not afraid of getting my hands dirty," he growled at her.  
  
"Yeah only your pretty white shirt," she laughed as she pulled up a trolley so she could slide under the bike.  
  
"What do you mean, 'pretty white shirt'?" He gritted his teeth becoming annoyed with her.  
  
"Well you know..." Kagome trailed off not finishing her sentence. "YES!" She exclaimed as she pushed herself out from underneath the bike. "I never thought a bike that looked like this, would be in such good shape. All the wiring is still there, though some wires could be rerouted and I'm going to need a new ignition, and belts for the engine, a new brake heck I'll get a new brake system..." she kept adding as she ticked it off on her fingers.  
  
"You're really into this shit, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked pulling her from making her makeshift checklist.  
  
"My father taught me everything I know," She looked away, if she wasn't careful he would figure out who she was and she couldn't let that happen. Not now and not ever.  
  
"Hey is Inuyasha buggin' ya?" A girl with long brown hair jogged over to the two as she cleaned her hands in a rag.  
  
"What ya want Sango?" Inuyasha asked her flatly.  
  
"I wanted to meet the new girl." She answered sweetly.  
  
"Great! You two have fun, you'll get along great," he said sarcastically turning around and walking to the group of guys he was talking to earlier.  
  
"My names Sango," the brown haired girl stuck her hand out to Kagome who took it with her own and shook it.  
  
"The names Kocora," Kagome smiled.  
  
--------------

A/N- It was an okay chapter a little boring yes, but an okay chapter none the less. I'll try to update soon though it is difficult and I have to complete Naughty Girls for sure though I am having difficulty with that one. Oh Well.


	2. Black and Blue

Kagome sat in the large cafeteria stirring what looked to be mash potato with her plastic fork, dreading putting the yellowish mush into her system, let alone her mouth. Looking over she sighed as she watched Sango eat her bagged lunch, well her bagged lunch from McDonalds. Yet Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying his meal, he ate the cafeteria food like it was going out of style, he even went up for seconds with the chief was glad to give to him for free. Looking back to Sango, Kagome put on the biggest puppy eyes she could muster.  
  
"Nope," Sango shook her head at her friend. "For the last and final time I am not giving you any."  
  
"I know," Kagome groaned, she was about to go on when she noticed Sango's gaze wasn't on her but behind her. Listening intently she heard snickering and shuffling of feet. "If I turn around and see someone behind I swear I will hunt him or her down," she growled as she spun around on the cafeteria bench only to see a tray of the nasty slim and gunk fall onto her. Standing up she held her hands out and tried to wipe off some of the food.  
  
"Would look at what you made me do bitch?" She could hear Inuyasha laugh  
  
"You Fucking Asshole!" She yelled as she jumped at him, however Sango held her down. "LET GO! I'LL KILL HIM!"  
  
"Yeah, let go Sango... Let's see what damage she can do," One of Inuyasha's many followers yelled. Sighing she let go off the struggling girl, who stormed up to Inuyasha.  
  
"You are damn well proud of yourself, now aren't you?" Kagome asked as she poked him in the chest with her pointer finger.  
  
"Actually yeah, having pudding in your hair is sure an improvement," Inuyasha started laughing at her only fueling her anger. "See this little girl can't do much harm, all she can do is poke."  
  
There! That was it her patience had finally snapped, everything she had been holding in all day let go in one blazing ball of fire and there was only one way for Kagome to get rid of it all. Gripping her hand into a tight fist before she let all her anger and frustration through that signal punch, right into Inuyasha's left cheek. Taking her hand away she shook it held it between her knees until the pain subsided. Looking to Inuyasha, she saw that he had a hand lifted to his cheek, touching it gently.  
  
Hearing the bell for everyone to head to their classes Kagome went to walk past however she stopped by his side.  
  
"Now hear here Takashi... If I knew you were remotely capable of riding a bike I would settle this on the black top." Kagome whispered so only he heard it. "Now if you would excuse me I need to go change." She added loudly as she shoved past him.  
  
------------- Slowing his car down Inuyasha parked his red mustang in front of Miroku's garage. It was more of a home than anything else, before Miroku he had no home. He was forced to live with his half brother Sesshomaru, since his parents were never home let alone in the same country as him. He'd probable spent more time at Miroku's than at his own house, though his brother didn't seem to care much.  
  
Looking the doors of his car he grabbed a black gym bag and walked through the front door. The front lobby was large and modern unlike the outside of the worn down warehouse. He knew there were a lot more in the building than just a garage, he had made sure of it when he helped Miroku remodel the building.  
  
"Yo! Miroku, you back there?" he yelled through the back door into the garage.  
  
"Come on back," he heard his friend call out. Sighing Inuyasha dropped his bag by the counter and ventured through the back door. He stopped by an old run down car that had his friend's feet sticking out from underneath it. Kicking them Miroku shoved himself from underneath it.  
  
"Hey man." Miroku patted his friend on his back with greasy hands getting his white shirt dirty. "How's the... cheek," he asked as he looked at his friend's abused area, which was still purple and blue however the swelling had gone down somewhat.  
  
"Who knew a girl her size could do that much damage." He laughed as he playfully punched Miroku in the arm.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look I have something to show you," Miroku said pushing Inuyasha towards the back of the garage to where something was covered by a white blanket.  
  
Miroku took hold of the blankets corners and tugged underneath was a custom Honda 2004 Interceptor. The bike had a base color of black with a large white dog the ran across its side with it's mouth open as if it were to catch it's prey. Inuyasha knew by the look of it had over six hundred cubic centimeters of liquid cooled, in-line cylinders with digital ignition and much, much more. It was made for comfort and racing.  
  
"So what ya think?" Miroku asked as he stood back and admired his handy work.  
  
"Some nice handy work if you ask me," Inuyasha ran his hands over the aluminum covering.  
  
"Will you race it than?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh come on Yash," Miroku asked as he put his hands together.  
  
"Look I didn't come here to strike a bargain with you, I came to use the gym, kay?" Inuyasha more demanded than asked.  
  
"Yeah I just gotta warn ya that my cousin's girl is in there." Miroku followed Inuyasha another door that led into a junction of hallways.  
  
"I thought you were adopted?" Inuyasha inquired as he led Miroku down the halls.  
  
"I was, but hey! Its still family."  
  
"Have you met this girl?"  
  
"Nope! Kouga can be pretty protective over his 'girls', so that said, she had to be damn hot after the beating he gave me when I made some suggestions to his... life," Miroku laughed nervously, rubbing the bump on his head.  
  
"Oh well. I want to work out and no wolf is gonna stop me!"  
  
"I warned ya," Miroku shrugged when he went into a room as Inuyasha kept walking.  
  
Opening the large glass door to the gym Inuyasha held in a yell. There doing sit ups on the floor was no other than Kocora (Kagome, but Inuyasha doesn't know that). She wore a hot pink sports bra and tight black shorts. A man slightly taller than Inuyasha with long brown hair that was tied up into a tight ponytail stood over her.  
  
"150!" he exclaimed. "Come on K. only 50 more to go."  
  
"Than after that it will be an hour on the treadmill, 150 pushups, 70 minutes on a bike and if you feel like it, I will probable just start all over again," She breathed as her breath kept getting caught in her sore throat.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the two that faced away from him, Kocora's muscular tan body glistened from sweat as she finished her sit-ups. The concentration in her face was evident as she listened to the man's coaching. Once she got to 200 she stood, the sweat running down her sleek body leaving thin lines on her tight muscular stomach. That's when he saw it, the tattoo on her stomach close to her belt line. A black butterfly with red wings that imitated flames, it seemed do familiar to him. Looking to her face, he saw her eyes travel to him slowly.  
  
"So tell me Inuyasha, do you always sneak up on girls when they're exercising?" She asked him sarcastically with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well... I...NO!" Inuyasha stuttered as he looked for an intelligent answer.  
  
"What's wrong Dog-Boy? Cat got your tongue?" Asked the man next to Kocora.  
  
"Kouga that's enough, why don't you go get something to eat while I talk to Inuyasha," Kocora said as she shoved Kouga out the door. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha hissed at Kocora as she shut the door.  
  
"I'm living here for the time being," Kocora walked over to a treadmill and began to run.  
  
"What do you mean 'you're living here'?" He was finding it hard to concentrate, here was this beautiful young woman covered in glistening sweat running on a treadmill wearing nothing but a sports bra and shorts, and he was trying to have some what of a civilized conversation.  
  
"We needed somewhere to stay..." Kocora said more to her self than to Inuyasha.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Me and my... family," Kocora was unsure of her answer, saying it slowing. The door to the gym creaked open slowly as two new heads popped in. Running a hand over her face Kocora stared at the two intruders. "Yes, Ginta... Hakkaku?" She growled out slowly.  
  
"We...a...just wanted to see what you were doing," they answered nervously scared at the glare their friend was giving them quietly.  
  
"Huh... Well what's up with the exercising," Inuyasha tried to strike up another conversation. He didn't want her to leave; there was something about her that he wanted to know, what he needed to know. She was intriguing to him, though she could throw one hell of a punch.  
  
And yet again the door creaked open to reveal a curious Miroku, spotting Kocora he walked up to her. Taking both hands in his, he looked to her innocently.  
  
"My fair lady, yet have I to come across such a fair lady, may I ask thy name?"  
  
"Ummm... Kocora?" She answered him nervously.  
  
"May I ask you a question, Kocora?"  
  
"...Sure..."  
  
"Will you bare my child?" He winced waiting for the punch to his skull, the thrash in the face however it never came. He felt her get off the treadmill opening his eyes he watched her remove her hands from his and run it down his chest.  
  
"Actually you know what?" Miroku shook his head nervously. Kocora smiled somewhat and brought her knee up in one swift motion, "I don't have sex with a guy I only know for 10 seconds, NOW GET OUT MIROKU!" Nodding he ran to the door as fast as he could. Sighing Kocora stepped back onto the treadmill.  
  
"I've seen girls hit him over heads with everything from books to chairs to medal poles but never have I seen a girl do that," Inuyasha commented as he tried to keep his laughter in. "Why did you do that anyways?"  
  
Kocora was about to answer him when the glass door opened and a young red headed girl stepped in. "Umm... It's time to go, it's 8:45." She said as she looked between the two.  
  
"I'll be right there in a moment, thanks Ayami." Kocora got off the treadmill and grabbed a towel when the red head left.  
  
"Is everyone in your 'family' wolf Youkai?" Inuyasha asked as he tossed his gym bag over against the wall.  
  
"Their not my real family, were all kind of run-away's or have no where else to go." Kocora walked over to the door. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you in school tomorrow than."  
  
Inuyasha watched her as she walked out the door. Why was she so familiar to him?! Hopping on the treadmill he ran losing track of time, lost in his own thoughts that were interrupted by the glass door opening once again.  
  
"Can't anyone give someone any privacy in this fucking building," he cursed as he watched Miroku walk in.  
  
"I am sorry your mighty highness Inuyasha. I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me tonight..."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Downtown, just for a bit, have some fun," Miroku shrugged his shoulders. Regardless of what his instincts were telling him he agreed.  
  
-------------------- Short? Yeah I know, but next chapter will be better I promise. I probable will have some racing in it and stuff so hold on just a bit longer... 


	3. Long Ago Letters

Inuyasha sat on the hood of Miroku's car as he collected money from other people. Rubbing his face in annoyance, he cursed at how stupid he was to fall for it. Whenever Miroku mentioned going downtown past 10:00 at night usually met that he was planning something, for example tonight he had put together street race for motorbikes and cars alike. Yep that was what Miroku did other than school and working at the garage, he arranged anything that had to do with speed, money and was illegal. Groaning again Inuyasha readjusted the cap on his head hiding his sensitive ears. He looked out to the street that was covered with cars and motorcycles. He barely came this far downtown anymore, ever since Kagome's Father's death. It sent a fear down his spin even thinking of it and it made the pain in his heart, the longing for that young girl grow even more. God, how much he missed her, though this Kocora gave him somewhat of a reassurance that one day he would see her once again.  
  
Hearing howls and catcalls from the other side of the rode Inuyasha turned to see what all of the commotion was. Crossing the rode were two girls, both in tight leather pants and tight leather halter-tops. One girl had her hair pulled back in tight cornbraids and a pair of black sunglasses covered her eyes. Next to her was the red headed girl he had seen at Miroku's garage earlier tonight, what was her name again? Ayami! Looking closer he noticed that they both had a bike at their side, Ayami's was RC51 Honda with it's aluminum covering panted a dark blue with white wolves running across the side. Her bike wasn't that fast or high-tech, she had at least 800ccs and her ignition wasn't digital, just a kick-start. It was more for looks than anything else. However the girl next to her was far from just looks, her bike was a 2004 Honda Interceptor. From the looks of it, it had in-line cylinders with four valves each, fully adjustable suspension in the front and rear, a cartridge fork in the front, a VTEC engine upgraded, LBS and ABS braking systems, and much, much more, making this Interceptor perfect for racing and comfort. The girl also took it far with the design; it was painted black with a white and pink butterfly on the side where it looked as if it was on fire, much like Kocora's tattoo.  
  
Inuyasha lay back as the girls made it up to Miroku, who to Inuyasha grand luck was back in front of his car.  
  
"You Miroku?" Ayami asked Miroku who nodded and counted his money for the hundredth time that night. "I need to sign up my friend here..." This caught Miroku's attention whom looked up at the two girls.  
  
"I'm sorry girls but I can't do that," he laughed.  
  
"And why the hell not?" Ayami asked anger evident in her voice.  
  
"The race track is no place for a bunch of pretty ladies." The girl with cornbraids in her hair walked up to him and held by the scruff of his shirt.  
  
"I suggest you sign me the fuck down before I get Kouga to come and deal with you," she growled at him. That voice was familiar to Inuyasha however he stayed quiet and watched the scene play out.  
  
"You're part of Kouga's team aren't you?" Miroku asked dully, the girl only nodded her head as her red lips pursed into a smirk. "Name?" Miroku looked down at his sheet going through names.  
  
"Kagome." She answered him flatly.  
  
As soon as the name had rolled off her tongue Inuyasha froze in his spot. It couldn't be, could it? Kagome here in Miami! Jumping from his spot on the car he raced over to her however she had already mounted her bike and had went over to the starting line. Jumping on top of the roofs of other cars, much to the owners' protest he made his way to starting line.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled a smile plastered on his face. He had found her, or she found him... Oh who cared she was here. He watched as the racers got on their bikes and watched for the signal to go. Inuyasha watched intently as Kagome revved up her bike and zoomed past all the other racers. She made it past the turns and corner's with ease as she made her way to the finish line, Inuyasha could tell by the grip on the handlebars she wasn't even trying. Passing the finish line before anyone else she parked her bike next to Miroku. Walking up to him she held her hands out expectantly. Sighing Miroku tossed a large wade of bills in her hands.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled one more time, however this time he was more successful in getting her attention.  
  
"What?" The girl turned to him, her breath catching momentarily, cursing she walked up to him.  
  
"Would your last name happen to be Higurashi?" He asked his insides twisting in hope that it was her.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" She spat at him.  
  
"It's me! Inuyasha Takashi!" He exclaimed holding his hands out in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, I got to go," she growled as she walked away.  
  
"Wait, where can I see you again!?"  
  
"You know where to find me..."  
  
---------------  
  
Kagome sat in the school cafeteria once more leaning her head on her hand as she listened to Inuyasha rant on and on. Frustration was growing once again; to her great luck Inuyasha had decided him and his followers would spend the whole day torturing her to no end which meant that they were now seated at her table.  
  
"Man was she ever **_HOT_**!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he used his hand to fan himself.  
  
"And what was her name again?" One of the guys in the large crowd asked.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha answered dreamily. Kagome was ready to scream, 'I'm right here Inuyasha! This is me! Not the girl you saw last night! I'm not some bitch, that was an act please, notice me now, as I am!' Her mind yelled over and over taking her to the edge where she didn't know whether she was going to cry or scream.  
  
"Are you going to see her again?" One of the girls who were seated on the table asked.  
  
"Hell ya! With a girl like that, her attitude, how she rode her bike, oh yeah..." He smiled.  
  
"How do you know that wasn't an act?!" Kagome yelled at him, having had enough of this masquerade.  
  
"What you mean?" He asked challenging her every move.  
  
"What if she didn't really have an attitude of an bitch, or she wasn't really the person she seemed to be!"  
  
"And why the hell would she be doing that?" Kagome opened and closed her mouth, she had already had said enough. Looking into his eyes once more she raced out of the cafeteria. Opening the girls' bathroom she checked to see if anyone was there and to her relief no one was. Locking the door she walked over the to the mirror.  
  
"Am I so different to you, Inuyasha?" She asked the mirror in hopes of an answer. Becoming angered she through a punch at the mirror causing it to shatter into tiny fragments. Once her hand hit the hard cement walls underneath she heard a sickening crunch as she felt her fingers and wrist give out from the pressure. Hissing she grabbed some paper towel and wrapped it around her hand.  
  
Hearing the bell ring she decided to head to the nurses office. How the hell was she going to explain this?  
  
------------  
  
Kocora stood on the treadmill in Miroku's garage having a civilized conversation with non-other than Miroku himself along with a bored Sango, who insisted that she go with Kocora to make sure she was okay.  
  
"So how come I never see you in the halls at school?" Kocora asked striking up a conversation.  
  
"I'm not aloud to be left alone without teacher supervision," he grumbled, seeing Kocora's confused face he continued. "They believe me to be too lecherous and that I will corrupt the school. ME of all people, lecherous, like really people."  
  
"Yeah, its all in their heads," Sango said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"Hey Kocora, do you think Kouga will show tonight?" Miroku asked her as he ventured away from Sango who was glaring at him.  
  
"Show up where?" Kocora looked at the cowering Hentai in confusion.  
  
"To the race tonight, I didn't see him last night. Though I did see Kagome..." He looked at her suspicion was written all over his face.  
  
"I...I don't know, you go and ask him," she answered nervously, she had a feeling that Miroku was catching on, he may by a lecher but he was still an intelligent man.  
  
"What about this Kagome girl?" He asked her, his glare intensifying.  
  
"I said I don't know!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her towel and stormed out of the gym.  
  
"Great! Look at what you did now," Sango stomped after Kocora. "Kocora," she knocked on the door of her room, having been given a tour by Miroku earlier, much to her dismay. When no one answered she turned the knob to find it unlocked. The room was dark, it had a large bed pushed to one side of the room, there was a small closet and a small bathroom to her right. What surprised her the most about the room was the farthest wall, where the bed was pushed against, the wall was littered with photos. Sango could see that they had been moved a number of times since the poster paper behind them was torn and wrinkled however the photos were still in good condition. Stepping up to the wall, Sango looked at the photographs. Most of them were of Kocora and Kouga with their bikes, though there was a couple that really caught her attention. In one of the many pictures there was six other people surrounded a young girl and boy, Sango noticed that the young boy looked exactly like Inuyasha. In another it looked as if two children had drawn all over it. It was enlarged and pen marks were covering the kids. The Inuyasha look alike sported a black tooth, a mustache, and an eye patch. As the girl –whom Sango suspected was Kocora- sported horns, pointy ears and a large 'L' on her head. Standing on Kocora's bed she inspected the photos to only come upon a letter, taking it in her hand Sango sat on the bed and read it.  
  
**_Dear Kagome,  
  
A year has past since you have left and I finally decided to write you. It took every bone in my body to bring up enough courage to even write your name at the top of this page, but here it is.  
  
I don't know where you are, hell no one knows where you are, whether you are alive or dead. All I have is this address you gave me and nothing more. Actually I went to this address to find an old run-down house where no one has lived for years. All I want to know is why? Why did you leave us, why did you abandon your family? Why did you leave me alone? I promised you I would always be there for you to protect you, but I can't do that with you gone, and the thought of that tears me apart. Sesshomaru once told me that I would loose you one day and to tell you the truth I knew I would whether it was to a guy or to something else, but never did I think it would be triggered by your father's own death. It kills me to think that you would run away from something like this. I never thought you as someone to run; I always thought that you were strong.  
  
When you left, I figured some things out. About you and I, we aren't all the same as we thought. You always do what you set your mind to and that amazes me more than anything. I sit on my ass until it was given to me on a silver platter. Though I do face pain, I don't run away. Perhaps you had reasons to run, however until you tell me why, in my mind I will think it was for fear of being alone.  
  
I want you to remember one thing though; you will never be replaced, in my heart or in the hearts of your family, for you will always be our little Kagome. If you never write back to me, see me, hear from me, I want you to know that I will always be thinking of you, now stand up straight and tall and show all those men who don't know you, that you're a force to be reckoned with you and that you throw one hell of a punch. Miss you lots, and I pray that I see you again.  
  
Your Best Friend,  
  
Inuyasha.  
_**  
"I never did write him back," Sango spun around when she heard the voice from behind her. She spotted a girl in a pair of tight leather pants, a leather bikini bra with a tight leather jacket over tip. Her hair was pulled back into cornbraids and a pair of black glasses covered her eyes. "Hell, I never made any contact with him, once or ever and that fact tears me apart, to put him and my family through that for four long years. I didn't even show up to my father's funeral let alone visit his grave."  
  
"I'm sorry do I know you?" Sango asked nervously causing the girl to laugh. Pulling off her sunglasses Sango gasped, looking into the girls dark brown eyes she saw her friend. "Kocora?"  
  
"Yes and no," she answered as she sat on her bed next to Sango. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, run away and liar. Sorry Sango..." She added quietly.  
  
"It's okay, I understand, I think." Both the girls laughed and talked into the late hours of the night when Sango decided to go home...  
  
------------  
  
Hope you liked that. I think I will really extend on this story. Bring in the murder of her father, the real reason that Kagome is on the run and get everyone to help her become innocent. Any ideas just tell me I'll try to answer. However before I go I would like to thank my reviewers... **_Dpp _**

**_Sango14120 _**

**_Airwalk55 _**

**_Gekidoku no Hitokiri _**

**_Lynn_**

Thank you all so much and keep on reviewing.


	4. Pebbles

Days had slowly turned to weeks, as Kagome awaited her wrist to heal. She had fractured and broken many fingers on her left hand, therefore making her incapable to drive her bike. She had been able to see the frustration in Inuyasha's eyes. She knew he had showed up downtown every night since he had seen her, though there was no sign of her, she had made sure of it. He had even begun to leave her alone at school, occupied with the thoughts of her at the race. Sango had began to understand the reason as to why she couldn't tell him, though Kagome left out why she was on the run, that she had decided to keep a mystery.  
  
---  
  
Math, yet another Monday morning of the boring class. Kagome couldn't stand it, her head kept rolling to one side as she listened to the teacher rumble on and on about some mathematic genius and how to calculate his formula. Kagome's stomach grumbled demanding food, groaning Kagome ignored it. She hadn't eaten in days, why? She just wasn't able to, when she had gotten food into her system it wouldn't stay, in a matter of minutes she was sick once again. Her body had become weak and frail however she never showed this to anyone. No one knew, maybe they were somewhat suspicious, but they didn't know. Soon after the eating problems, it was sleeping, she couldn't sleep without dreaming of Inuyasha, her father's death, her family, everything before she left and it came to her in nightmares that even the bravest of people would hide from. It scared her to no end, and she just didn't want to bear that burden anymore, so she skipped sleeping altogether.  
  
She felt something hit her arm, looking down she spotted a crumpled up piece of paper. Opening it she read...  
  
_**You okay Wolfe? You look worst than you did when you first came... -Inu  
  
And why the hell would I tell you? -K  
  
Hey I didn't say that you had to tell me! I was just curious, man -Inu  
  
Yeah! Whatever! -K**_  
  
Kagome tossed the note at him when she heard the bell to head to their next class, which meant for her it was Mechanics. Heading down the hall she smiled to herself as she opened the door. There on the far side of the bike she had been working on for weeks on end, and her pride swelled at the mention of it. Taking hold of the white blanket that lay over top of her masterpiece she pulled it off marveling in it. She had replaced almost every part that had originally been in it in the first place; all that was left was to finish the wiring and the paint job, which in a matter of fact she was looking forward to. Placing a hand on the cold aluminum covering she smiled.  
  
"So does it work?" She heard Shi ask her from behind.  
  
"It will in a matter of minutes hopefully, just need to finish some stuff and it will be done," Kagome answered cheerfully as she sled herself under the vehicle and began to tinker with the wiring.  
  
Hearing the bell for lunch was somewhat of a relief, her growling stomach had caught the attention of more than one student, that including Inuyasha.  
  
"So is our little wolf getting hungry? Or is she becoming anorexic?" He laughed at her, as her cheeks turned crimson. Stalking over to the cafeteria Kagome stood in line waiting her turn. In her mind the cafeteria food was a waste of money but she didn't have much of a choice.  
  
Once she had received the unidentified mush, she headed towards the table she always sat at and to her luck there sat Inuyasha and his crew. Groaning she turned and headed out the cafeteria door and to the stairwell that led to the roof.  
  
It was beautiful, just to sit on the top of the school and be able to see all around. Sitting on the edge she stared down at the people bellow. Tossing a pebble, she laughed when it hit someone in the back of the head. However everything that she enjoyed had to be ruined by someone though it wasn't the person that she had expected, there standing on the roof stood Kouga.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome hissed at him as she looked around to see if anyone was there.  
  
"They're catching on," her whispered urgently.  
  
"Who? What's going on?!"  
  
"The police searched Miroku's garage this morning, and Leo stopped by too!" Butterflies swarmed Kagome's stomach, as her head became light.  
  
"But we can't leave..." Kagome shook her head and backed away from Kouga.  
  
"we're leaving tonight."  
  
"**_NO!_** I'm not done here, I can't leave."  
  
"You're falling for him, aren't you? That boy, that came to the gym when we were training. You love him, don't you?" Kouga asked. Kagome saw the pain in his eyes, how much that question hurt to say, but she knew he had earned the right to the truth.  
  
"Yes, I care for him, more than you could ever believe and I won't just leave him hanging while I run off. I ran off before and I refuse to do it again."  
  
"Kagome this isn't about you anymore, there are four others of us that you got screwed up and you are not taking us down with you. You stay here and you'll end up dead. Or your friends will." Kagome looked at Kouga, pained by what he said, though she knew it was true. Nodding she picked up her now empty tray and walked back to the cafeteria.  
  
She knew she had to tell Sango that she was leaving, though what should she do about Inuyasha. Was she to leave and not tell him? Or was she to tell him? Upon walking into the cafeteria, she made up her mind, for the sight before her, tore her apart.  
  
Sitting where she usually sat across from Sango, was none other than Inuyasha. But what surprised her the most was who sat in his lap. There rubbing her hands over his body as he did the same to her was Kikyo, the school slut and to many the school bitch. Kagome stood there as she watched them make out on the bench. Shaking her head she refused to let the new information sink in. Tears swelled in her eyes making the lump in her throat grow.  
  
"How could you," she whispered as she backed away from the scene. Though Inuyasha saw her and something seemed to click in his eyes. Pushing Kikyo to the side he slowly made his way towards Kagome.  
  
"Kocora..." his eyes pleaded her to stay but she shook her head and ran. Looking around the school parking lot she prayed that Kouga was still there. To her utter luck he was, standing over his bike placing his helmet on.  
  
"Kouga!" She yelled desperately as she ran over to him and collided into his chest, where she let her tears fall.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" He placed a hand on her head and mid back section as he brought her into a bone-crushing embrace, trying to sooth her.  
  
"He doesn't care anymore," she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Kocora!" They heard Inuyasha call out when he saw her.  
  
Kouga pulled a helmet onto her head and placed her on his bike where he soon sat.  
  
"Kocora! Wait please," Inuyasha called after them as they rode away.  
  
------------

Kouga watched Kagome on her bed in a old hotel as she ran her hand over a worn out wooden box, a box that held her memories and Inuyasha's memories. She had came with him to the motel on his bike and had never said anything except that she wanted him to give Inuyasha something.  
  
"Do you have it?" Kouga asked as he sat next to her, Kagome nodded and handed him the box. "It will be okay Kagome you still have us..." She only nodded and looked towards the blank wall, her eyes emotionless. There was one time when he had seen her this way and that was when he had first met her. She had only been silent for a week, though this time along they probable wouldn't be so lucky.  
  
---------


	5. Down Memory Lane

Inuyasha trudged back to the school cafeteria, confused at his actions. Why had he chased her? She was just another girl, nothing more... Or was she? Standing by the cafeteria doors he reached to open them when they swung open, to reveal a very pissed off Sango.  
  
"**_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER_**?!" She screamed at him, earning glances from many passing students.  
  
"What did I do to who?" he asked trying to get passed the disgruntled human, however she blocked his way.  
  
"Kocora! Ayami just called me and said Kocora is beside herself!" Sango poked him in the chest driving him into the wall.  
  
"She saw something she didn't like, so what?"  
  
"Are you that blind! She's not coming back Inuyasha, you blew your only chance."  
  
"What chance? There was nothing I wanted from her!"  
  
"Take a good look Inuyasha, and when you realize your mistake don't come crying to me," Sango turned on her heel and left the confused Honyou in her dust.  
  
------------

Inuyasha groaned as he beat his head against a table in the school cafeteria. He had lost his appetite, along with his cockiness. He felt as if a part of him was gone and only because a stupid little girl had stepped into his life. He immediately stopped abusing his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he growled when he saw Kikyo.  
  
"Where were you last night Inu-honey I thought you were going to come to my house," Kikyo asked as she smiled suggestively.  
  
"What are you suggesting?" He growled, he did not have time to deal with her.  
  
"I'm merely suggesting that we finish what we started yesterday."  
  
"We never began anything yesterday, Kikyo So there is nothing to finish."  
  
"That's not what it looked like," she smiled as she moved to straddle her self on his hips.  
  
"No wonder Kocora was so upset yesterday," Inuyasha turned his head and growled instinctively when he saw Kouga.  
  
"What do you want Wimpy-Wolf?" Inuyasha grinded out as he forced Kikyo off his hips where she went to sit down and pout.  
  
"I came to give you this dog-bastard," Kouga growled as he thrusted a wooden box into Inuyasha's arms. "Really I don't know what she saw in you."  
  
"What's this," Inuyasha glowered at the Youkai.  
  
"You'll see when you read what's in the envelope, but let me warn you and I only want to say this once. If I ever see you near her I will rip you to shreds!" The Youkai turned on his heels and stormed out of the cafeteria with a worried Sango on his heels.  
  
Growling in frustration Inuyasha took the exit to the school courtyard where he jumped into a tree and examined the wooden box. Tearing open the envelope that was taped to the front and addressed to his name he was somewhat surprised to find a letter. Regarding the messy writing he could smell the scent of salt on it, telling him whomever had written it had been crying. Ignoring the smell of tears he read on.  
  
**_Dear Inuyasha,  
  
This is my final good-bye. I would have came to you and told you, but I'm not in the mood or shape for it. I just want to wish you and Kikyo a happy relationship because you two looked so happy on the cafeteria table when I walked in... I also wanted to tell you that I lied to you through my teeth and what surprises me the most is that you never noticed it, let alone 'smelt it'. At first I regretted it, it hurt to lie to someone that I cared for so much and that I thought I could trust. But then I found out that you and Kikyo had something going on for a while. At first I said it wasn't your fault that you had to move on but than I realized that I had waited for four years to be able to come back to you and you could have at least waited! So here was my lie, Kocora, and me we are the same. Yep that's right, that whole time you were talking to me, I was right next to you! That is what hurt the most, you didn't recognize me, didn't even realize who I was from my scent and it hurt like you would not believe.  
  
By the time you finish reading this letter I will be gone, probable to Mexico or something, I'm not sure but just to make sure you remember me I gave you a little treat...  
  
Hate you for the rest of my life,  
  
Kagome  
_**  
Her words stung, they dug a deep hole in his chest, bringing unwanted tears to his eyes. She really hated him but it wasn't what she thought! Who was he kidding it was exactly what she thought it was. Sango was right, he had blown his only chance and he never realized it until it was too late.  
  
He put the letter in his pocket and opened up the wooden box. His heart shattered when he saw all the pictures of them when they were little every memory was in that little wooden box, however a growl grew in his chest when he came to pictures of Kagome and her so called family. One was of her on a mike with Kouga on the back, too close for Inuyasha's liking. At the bottom of the box was a couple of DVD's. One was labeled Revenge along with many other discs.  
  
Forgetting about school, Inuyasha hopped into his car popped one of the many discs in his DVD player. At first it was nothing but static however it soon cleared to show an image of a dark house. Kagome soon appeared on the screen, smiling her biggest smile.  
  
"_**I have decided it is my turn for revenge,**_" she snickered quietly. "_**Earlier today Kouga put my bike in the rafters saying that I wasn't behaving so I had to be disciplined, so now he is being disciplined**_!"  
  
The picture faded out and the next image was of a small bright kitchen where the camera seemed to be placed on the table, in the background you could hear Kagome snickering until the loud booming voice of Kouga interrupted.  
  
"_**KAGOME!"**_ He yelled as loud as he could muster as his door slammed open. Inuyasha laughed somewhat at the scene that arranged itself before him. There standing in pink bunny rabbit boxers was Kouga. Somehow Kagome had colored his hair Pink wrote 'Loser' on his forehead in what looked to be pernamit marker while his face was adorned with markers making him look like a little girl who wanted to play dress up and wanted to see what she looked like in makeup only to use markers in the end. Though the fun didn't end there. On his chest in a matching marker to the writing on his forehead was a message on his chest making Inuyasha laugh harder.  
  
"**_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'I AM A LITTLE PUPPY AND I NEED TO BE LOVED'_**?!" Kouga bellowed at the girl who was now lying on the floor laughing. After many more hilarious moments the disc popped back out and Inuyasha replaced it with one that had '_Kagome_' written on it. The faces of a very excited Ayami and Kouga met Inuyasha.  
  
"**_Ginta! Don't focus the camera on us, Kagome's up next_**!" Ayami glared at the camera, causing the person to jerk it towards the stage. Out came a Kagome who looked to be sixteen at the time. She wore a black strapless dress that hugged her torso and spread out at her thigh as it reached to the ground. She stood at the podium that was positioned on the stage and cleared her throat.  
  
"**_I'm little nervous,"_** she said into the mike laughing somewhat. "**_Today I have the great honor to stand before the graduates of Ecole High. I know you may all be looking at me and saying that I shouldn't be up here delivering a speech to graduates, when I, myself am not. The person that was meant to take this stage and tell you how proud she was is not with us today. Yura Morimotto, a honor role student and a role model for many, died in a horrific car accident last weekend. She was a dear friend to me and her family had came to me and asked me to take her place in this ceremony. But we must put that behind us, for today is a day of celebration for those who have worked so hard to end up where they are today.  
  
"I may have not known many of you personally, but I know what great people you all are. Well except for the day I found slugs and leaches in my locker and note that scared me half to death. How was I to know that Grade twelve's didn't appreciate being bombarded with smoke bombs in science class. However I would like to say how incredible proud of all of you I am. You have gone against all odds and have made it through the past four years of high school and have come out as champions. I idolize you all for that.  
  
"I was also able to see many of difficulties that you were given through the year, for four of the graduates that are out in the crowd today is the closest thing I have to family. I can remember them coming in to our apartment an odd color of green because they had to dissect frogs earlier that day.  
  
"I want to finish off by telling you all that you have made it far in the world already and you will go much, much further in the future. Congratulations Graduates of Ecole High, the future is yours_**!" The stadium erupted into cheers as hats flew towards the sky and the TV became fuzzy again.  
  
Inuyasha sat back in his car. He didn't know how to feel. Jealous, because he never was there to see her or maybe he was sad, regretful almost.  
  
"What am I doing!?" he exclaimed as realization dawned on him. "I should be looking for her, not feeling sorry!"  
  
Turning the car on he speed down the street, not knowing where he was going or where Kagome was...


	6. Murder

"**_SESSHOMARU_**!" Inuyasha bellowed as he swung the front doors open to the large mansion much to the distress of a particularly annoying demon.  
  
"You must not disturb milord at this time of night!" Jaken exclaimed as he followed the disgruntled Honyou into the mansion.  
  
"Why hello brother, and who may I be thanking for your visit," Sesshomaru's emotionless voice emerged from the top of the stairs. His hair looked un- kept probable due to being in bed already, his navy, silk pants and matching top were wrinkled, and his feet sported a pair of large white slippers that had the head of a dog on them. Most likely something Rin had given him.  
  
"I need your help," Inuyasha looked at his brother, his eyes showed just how much he needed it. Surprise seeped through Sesshomaru's stotic face as he stared at his brother.  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"I need a search done. I know you can do it, you have your connections." Inuyasha pleaded somewhat as he approached Sesshomaru.  
  
"It depends on who you want to find..."  
  
"Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
"It has been over four years, brother it is time to get over her." Sesshomaru turned to walk away however the sound of his brother's voice told him to wait.  
  
"I know Sesshomaru, I was almost over her but she came back and I screwed everything up. I need this one favor, please. You're one of the only Tai Youkai left. I just need this one thing." Sesshomaru's face faltered as he looked at Inuyasha stunned. Never had he admitted to him being a Tai Youkai before, let alone his brother.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Sesshomaru nodded and turned away. "You can sleep in your old room if you please." He tossed over his shoulder as he disappeared into a room.  
  
-----------**_Two Weeks Later_**----------

Sango groaned as she heard her phone ring, looking to her clock she cursed at the idiot who decided to call her.  
  
"What 'ya want!?" She growled into the phone. "It's two in the morning!"  
  
"Why hello to you too!" A young masculine voice echoed on the other line.  
  
"Miroku! What the fuck do you want?"  
  
"My, My, my Sango. I just wanted to know if you had seen the news..."  
  
"Miroku! I am at the moment, trying to sleep._** I AM NOT WATCHING THE NEWS**_!" She yelled into the phone wincing when she heard movement from her brother's room.  
  
"Trust me Sango. You would want to see it," he told her before he hung up the phone. Leaving Sango to listen to the constant ringing tone. Sighing she moved to the edge of her bed, grabbing her remote for her television. She turned down the volume and changed the channel to the local news station.  
  
Today on breaking news, Kagome Higurashi alleged of murder and illegal drug distribution was caught earlier this week. For more on this issue we turn to Congora Kanshi.   
  
Thank-you, Honnou. Today in the early morning Eddie's motel was raided after an anonymous tip suggesting that someone they had seen on TV was renting a room next to theirs. Kagome Higurashi- who had been alone at the time of arrest – has been on the police most wanted list after she was alleged for murder of Onigumo Kono, though the police have not been able to find a significant amount of evidence that Higurashi DID murder Kono, they still want her to come in to take some tests to help prove if she is guilty of not.   
  
Sango sat on her bed all occurrences on the screen that sat before her were ignored as she soaked in the facts. Tears ran down her cheeks when she realized everything.  
  
"She never told me! H-How could she!" Sango stood from her spot on her bed and stormed over to her closet to toss on a pair of tight faded jeans and a black wife beater. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Grabbing her cell phone as she wrote a letter to her family telling them that she had left to go study at a friend's, she pounded some numbers into the small device.  
  
"Hello?" A tired Miroku answered the phone.  
  
"I need a ride," Sango growled into the phone.  
  
"But Sango," he whined. "I'm still tired."  
  
"You woke me up in the first place, now get a vehicle ready!" She yelled into the phone as she jogged in the direction of Miroku's garage, her feet hitting puddles of water as the thunder rolled in the background.  
  
Upon entering Miroku's garage Sango felt her body shake, it was all too much for her to handle, first Kagome disappears and now this. Miroku came out of the back of the garage and came to her, his hand resting on her shoulder.  
  
"You okay Sango? You look a little pale," he looked at her worry sketched over his face.  
  
"Why Miroku?" She sobbed as she collided into his strong chest, looking for comfort in his chest.  
  
"I don't know Sango, I just don't know?" He held her close to him, one hand on the middle of her back for support and another on her head rubbing her brown locks to comfort the disgruntled teen.  
  
"Did you know?" She whispered into his chest, his dark purple shirt wet with her tears.  
  
"I did, though Kouga made me swear to secrecy. He called me last week claiming that Kagome had ran off in the middle of the night," Miroku pulled her face away from his chest to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry Sango."  
  
"Miroku... Thank-you," Sango whispered as she let his hands cradle her face. She felt odd, she wanted his touch, and she needed it. Never had she felt such a need for someone, it made her feel lost.  
  
"Sango, if I... Would you mind if I...ummm.... If I kissed you," Miroku asked as his cheeks became a slight shade of pink.  
  
"Why would I be mad?" She smiled as she brought her lips to his, for a short chaste kiss that left their lips tingling in sensation. However the moment was ruined when the door swung open as a very wet and aggravated Honyou stormed in. He tossed a massive backpack over his shoulder and grabbed both of the teens by the shirts and dragged them into the back of the garage.  
  
"And what may I thank for this Intrusion," Miroku asked irritated.  
  
"We're going to go help Kagome! Don't you people watch the news?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he pulled out one of Miroku's many bikes.  
  
"No, no, no, NO! The last time you borrowed one of my babies you totaled it," Miroku glared at the Honyou and began to tug the bike back.  
  
"What you expect me to use than!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Miroku give me the fucking bike!"  
  
"**_NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"ENOUGH!"_** Sango bellowed as she stared at the two boys. "Miroku we need a ride, and Inuyasha you will take what Miroku lets you take, though I would like to take that bike." Sango smirked as she hopped on the Honda RC51 that the boys had been fighting over. It was fast and it would get her where she wanted.  
  
Huffing Inuyasha went over and hopped onto a Kawasaki ZX-9, it wasn't a bike he preferred to ride but at the moment he didn't care much. Tossing on a helmet Inuyasha twisted the bike so it faced a large door that headed outside of the building. Revving the engine he drove out the door with Sango close by who was followed by Miroku who had chosen to drive a car instead of riding a motorcycle.  
  
------------  
  
Kikyo watched in amusement as the trio sped out of Miroku's garage. It was all going as planned, Kagome get arrested then her good ol' friends would go save her. Snickering she pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Yeah?" A deep masculine voice answered the phone.  
  
"It's all set, they have fallen right into your plan."  
  
"Of course they did."  
  
"It's just a matter of time Naraku..."


	7. Freedom

Kagome sat in the small cell, staring at the blank cold walls. How the hell did I manage to get myself screwed up in this shit?! Kagome ponder as she slammed her fists into the concrete wall, wincing at her stupidity when she felt her fingers go numb. She had gotten her self into one hell of a predicament, now she turned to kicking the wall with her worn down snickers. She should have run off when she saw Kikyo enter the room next to hers. Why that woman was there wasn't apparent to her at the time, however when the police smashed her door down she had the faintest idea.  
  
A guard came to her cell door and fumbled around with a key chain until he was able to find the correct key.  
  
"You have a visitor Higurashi," he spat at her with disgust. Kagome looked at the man, loathing his every move, though she complied and followed the guard after he had placed her in a series of handcuffs and chains, to insure safety to the visitor.  
  
Upon entering the small confined room Kagome had to hold back her surprise, there standing next to one of the many tables was a Sesshomaru. His emotionless cold face turned to look at Kagome and she became self- conscious of herself under the Youkai's stare. In all the years since she had seen him last, he had never changed, not even in the slightest way.  
  
"Sesshomaru," she greeted as she bowed somewhat.  
  
"Kagome," his strong voice echoed back his features never faulting. Motioning for her to sit, Kagome nodded and settled herself on the uncomfortable cold stool as Sesshomaru followed suit. "Your father would not be very happy if he saw this," his glare intensified.  
  
"Well good thing he ain't here than," she spat at him.  
  
"But everyone else is," his harsh features softened somewhat.  
  
"I know they are... but I never meant for this to happen," Kagome looked to the Youkai, her eyes gleaming with helplessness and lost hope. "It wasn't meant to be this way."  
  
"Things change, people change, everything changes Kagome. You and I both know this, though you seem reluctant to accept it."  
  
"I know that! I know things change, I may be stubborn but I am not dimwitted, Sesshomaru," she growled at him.  
  
"I did not come here to argue, I came here to help."  
  
"And how do you expect to do that?"  
  
"Watch," Kagome looked at the Inuyoukai groggily eyed when she saw a smirk on his face. She was suddenly pulled from her stunned shock when the alarm went off, the screeching sound was deafening even when she covered her eyes. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and forced her to stand as he made his way out of the room. Taking a chance to glance back Kagome saw that all of the cell doors had swung open and convicts of all sorts were running out to make their way to freedom. Looking up she saw the smirk that was still sketched on Sesshomaru's face as he ran outside and tossed her into his car. Fumbling with his keys for a moment he soon started the car and sped off down the dirt road away from the prison. Kagome looked behind her to see the prison in chaos, couldn't help herself Kagome began laughing hysterically.  
  
"What is so funny?" Sesshomaru demanded, taking his eyes of the road momentarily.  
  
"That, back there! That was!" She shrieked in delight. "But what about my clothes?"  
  
"I was able to get most of your other belongings though I wasn't sure what clothes were yours, so I just grabbed one of the bags," Sesshomaru pointed to the back of the car, never taking his eyes off of the dark road.  
  
"But what if they don't fit me?" Kagome whined as she hopped into the back seats fumbling with the bag as Sesshomaru just shrugged. Sighing Kagome began to change and much to her surprise it did happen to fit and was quite fashionable, well in her head it was.  
  
Hopping back in her seat causing Sesshomaru to look at her momentarily... Bad Idea... He swerved on the road causing other vehicles to honk their horns and shout at the Youkai.  
  
"What are you wearing," He asked trying to regain his composure however the disgust and anger were still evident.  
  
"Don't be mad, Sesshy. You were the one who picked it out," she smirked. Taking in her appearance, Kagome allowed her smirk to stay. She wore a black corset that showed more cleavage than necessary that had hot pink laces to tie it up in the front, a pair of faded jeans that hung low on her hips and hugged her long skinny legs. Heavy bracelets on her arms finished her outfit and a pair of high heel sandals to top it off. She was somewhat uncomfortable for it wasn't something she normally wore but she just shrugged the feeling off.  
  
Kagome turned her attention to the road; stretching her eyesight to its limit she could see lights. What idiot would be heading to the prison after what had happened? Looking closer Kagome couldn't help but gasp. There were two motorcycles and a car... **IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD**!  
  
"**_Sesshomaru_**!" She screeched as she pointed to the road. Thankfully he had swerved to the side of the road, as did the other people. Not being able to resist the urge Kagome stuck the top part of her body out the side window and turned to the vehicles driving away.  
  
"**WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS**!" She screamed however she soon regretted as she heard the screeching of wheels as they stopped and turned around. "Oh shit," she cursed not being able to hold back her laughter. Sesshomaru only stared at her as he sped the car up.  
  
"Why the hell would you pull a stunt like that?" He growled at her, anger evident in his voice.  
  
"It makes me feel better?" Kagome laughed out nervously.  
  
Kagome watched as Sesshomaru rounded corners and removered his car in ways she hadn't seen for a while. Finally, when they thought they had lost they're 'acquaintances', Sesshomaru pulled up in front of his mansion.  
  
"Aren't the police going to come here once they see the surveillance videos?" Kagome looked at him.  
  
"Not if they can't find them." He waved the videotapes in the air. Kagome began laughing again.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! You're back!" A little girl of about the age of twelve ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg. Her wide brown eyes looked to Kagome as she began to play with her black hair. "Who she?" The looked up to meet Sesshomaru's eyes, which was quite a feat for a little girl her height.  
  
"Her name is Kagome and she is going to stay here for a bit," he sighed as he picked the girl up. "Kagome this is Rin."  
  
"Hi Rin," Kagome waved to the little girl.  
  
-------  
  
Inuyasha stopped his bike as he looked around the area he had been driving on. Where had that car gone? All they were doing was driving down the road to go save Kagome and some asshole got in his way, when all of a sudden some bitch stuck her head out the window and yelled at them. For goodness sakes didn't anyone have any respect?! But Sango stopped her bike and said that it was Kagome. They were probably only led on a wild goose chase for all he knew, but if he told Sango to not chase this car she would probable turn around and give him a good beating. Though now they were back in Miami and had NO idea where the car they were chasing was! Oh life was just so much fun. Though for some reason he had recognized that car from somewhere, the sleek black BMW with the right taillight smashed out. Inuyasha smiled somewhat when he remembered the damage he inflicted on his brother's black... BMW! That's where he had recognized it. It was Sesshomaru's!  
  
Flipping the visor on his helmet down he motioned for Sango and Miroku to follow him. They simply shrugged and followed the Honyou. It was going to be a very, very LONG day. 


	8. Restraint

Miroku watched with amusement as Sango attempted to follow Inuyasha into Sesshomaru's estate. The first obstacle had been simple for Inuyasha; all he had to do was hop over the tall front fence blocking the road from the mansion's driveway. Though since he and Sango happened to be humans it made their lives a little complicated.  
  
Being the true gentleman that he was, Miroku had offered to give Sango a boost over the fence, which she took without any obligations. He was a smart man indeed. As she struggled to swing her self over the iron bars giving him a perfect view, of well, her. He smiled smugly not being able to pay attention to anything, even when she started talking to him.  
  
"Miroku?" She called out to him again. Sighing she grabbed her left shoe, knowing precisely where his attention was at the moment. Tossing the shoe at him as hard as she could, she laughed when it hit his head.  
  
"My dear Sango, why would you do that?" he asked once he was able to pull him out of his daze.  
  
"Will you get your eyes off my ass and help me?!" She growled at his stupidity. Nodding his head vigorously he gave her a final shove over the fence. Inuyasha stood on the other side taping his shoes, impatiently.  
  
"Took you long enough," he scoffed.  
  
"Well, sorry if we don't have your honyou abilities, your greatness," Sango remarked sarcastically, as they ventured towards the 'house'.  
  
"Tell me again why we are sneaking around?" Miroku glared at the back of the Honyou that he was trailing behind.  
  
"If Sesshomaru was to know we were here he could hide Kagome. Plus I don't own this estate, I partially own Mom's up in the Rocky Mountains in Alberta and I own Dad's estate over on the beach. _AND_ Sesshomaru has a restraining order put on me because of the little... escapade I had 2 weeks ago," Inuyasha smirked at the memory.  
  
"Which you still haven't told us what you did," Sango looked at the Honyou, aware of his smirk.  
  
"All in fair time, Sango, all in fair time..."  
  
"Well can we keep goin'!" Miroku tried to stay calm. Inuyasha could hear him counting to ten under his breath. He wasn't someone to freak out or get mad, but when he did you best get out of his way. "At this rate we're going to get caught!"  
  
Inuyasha stood stiff as he saw a something pass in the shadows. "Too late," he stood in a defensive stance.  
  
----------  
  
They were here he could sense it, he could smell them. It didn't surprise him, for he knew they would come to him in the long run, come to him when they couldn't find the girl. He smirked somewhat when he saw his brother shrug to his comrades and allow the guards to escort them into the mansion. Sesshomaru had seen this coming, so he had sent Kagome to bed, though the girl put up quite a fight, in the end he was able to... 'persuade' her to do what he wanted. He did not want her to interfere with this.  
  
Marching down the large marble stairways to the main hall he was met by the furious scowls of his younger brother and friends.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise brother," Sesshomaru's stoic face never faltered as he looked to his brother.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his head away from his brother.  
  
"May this Sesshomaru ask what you are doing here, it is against the restraint."  
  
"Which we have no idea WHY there is a restraint," Miroku strained, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could hear the counting speeding up.  
  
"Allow me to explain why I have my brother restrained from my home..."  
  
-----------**Flashback** ----**Two Weeks Earlier**-----------  
  
_"**WHAT YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER**!" Inuyasha bellowed as he stormed into Sesshomaru's office.  
  
"Exactly what it means. My resources have looked everywhere for her. When we think she is one place, she seems to turn up in another!" Sesshomaru's face flickered with anger, though only for a moment.  
  
"You SAID you would be able to find her!" Inuyasha yelled as he took a hold of the nearest object – which happened to be a priceless vase from Egypt – and tossed it through the office glass doors.  
  
"Well we were unable to! This Sesshomaru would appreciate it if you could refrain from destroying my office," Sesshomaru growled, his stoic face faltering.  
  
"Don't like that?! Well that is what you deserve." Inuyasha continued to destroy the office taking antiques and collectables, throwing them around managing to destroy other frail objects in their way.  
  
His stoic elder brother lost his control on his anger and pounded Inuyasha into the ground. "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from destroying my home!" He growled through gritted teeth as he picked Inuyasha up by his neck and personally escorted him out of his house.  
  
Being free from his brother's grip as soon as he was let outside, Inuyasha ran over to Sesshomaru's BMW and sent his fist through the front light.  
  
"KISS MY ASS SESSHY!" Inuyasha yelled over to his brother as he made his way off the property.  
_  
-------**END OF FLASHBACK**--------  
  
Sesshomaru took hi s attention away from his brother and comrades when he heard laughter from atop of the marble staircase.  
  
"_I'm coming to get you_," they were all able to hear the female voice give out in a playful growl.  
  
"_Nooo_," the voice of a small girl rang through the mansion along with her delighted laughter.  
  
"_You can run but you can't hide_," this time the older girl couldn't help but keep in her own laughter.  
  
One of the many doors on the second level swung open as a small girl with black hair dashed out of the room, followed by an older girl who had hair much the same hair to hers. The older girl was wearing a tight white wife beater, and a pair of black baggy flannel bottoms. She ran after the little girl until they reached the middle of the marble stairs and they both stopped.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed out so quietly she almost never caught it.  
  
"Uncle Inu!" The girl jumped up and down as she ran down the stairs to hug the said honyou around the leg.  
  
"Hey Princess," he smiled as he picked the girl up and gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Rin we should go to bed now," Kagome's calm voice rang out to the small girl.  
  
"But I want to play with Uncle Inu," Rin whined.  
  
"Uncle Inu was just about to leave," Kagome glared at him and turned to leave when Rin reached her.  
  
"Kagome," he called out louder this time, and more demanding. Though he was unable to keep the plead out of his voice. She never turned around to acknowledge him, she just kept on walking.  
  
"I'd advise you to leave before I call the authorities," Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha calmly, who growled and turned to leave.  
  
"We'll be back Sesshomaru."  
  
"This Sesshomaru knows that, but she is not ready yet..."  
  
-------------------  
  
_Hey! Sorry everyone that I am a little long on updating but I am taking my Bronze Medallion course for lifesaving (Look for it under Canadian Life- Saving, or something like that.) It's okay I guess, but I have exams for it and stuff so I am going to be a little busy and won't be able to update often because of that. Anywho I would like to thank my reviewers... _

**lilazngirl929 **

**Sango14120 **

**Devil's Reincarnation **

**Gekidoku no Hitokiri **

**Miroku6282 **

**Kagome21 **

**TheUltimatePrankster **

**Inufan2000 **

**soul-hunter72 **

**kody leigh **

**The Pebble **

**Ukira **

**Dpp **

**Lynn **

**Airwalk55**  
  
_Thank-you all so much for your support, this story continues because of you! That was so cheesy but oh well! _


	9. Reward

Kagome stood on the balcony that sprouted from her bedroom, looking over the large garden in the backyard. She yearned to explore it but she had been locked away in her room, by orders of Sesshomaru. Why he cared to have her even locked up in a damn room was a mystery to her. After the incident with Inuyasha he seemed somewhat off edge, well as off edge as a stoic, emotionless bastard could get. All she wanted to do was go and ride her bike for a bit, but no he had to lock her in her bedroom. It was for her own safety. Yeah right.  
  
The only entertainment in her small confinement was talking to herself, or watch birds. But that had lost its fun when she ran out of stuff to throw at them. She was able to talk Jaken into getting her a few magazines however the interest in them did not last very long.  
  
"This is stupid," Kagome growled at no one in particular.   
  
"Kagome-Sama," Kagome heard Rin's little voice call out to her.  
  
"Yes Rin," She answered, though she spun around when she realized that something was a miss. "Rin how did you get in here?!"  
  
"Rin crawl through holes in the walls and roof," the little girl smiled as she pointed to a duct in the wall.   
  
"Rin," Kagome smiled, oh this was going to be fun. "Can you show me through the holes."  
  
"Yes!" Rin clapped her hands. "It can be a game! Cause Sesshomaru-sama says that he can smell Rin in the holes sometimes. But not all the time!"  
  
Nodding to Rin to tell her the she understood Kagome grabbed some boxes and a chair that she stacked on her bed to allow her to get into the ventilation. It was cold and not much light made its way into the metal boxing but it had to do. Crawling behind Rin she listened to her as she explained where they were going.  
  
"Rin is there a hole that leads outside?"  
  
"No. There are only holes on the second floor." Rin explained but discarded the question and returned to the tour. "This is Rin's room, oh! And this is Uncle Inu's room."  
  
Kagome looked into the room, she had faint memories about it from when they were little, however it had been painted a dark shade of blue where everything matched. With the blinds drawn the room had an eerie look to it.   
  
"Rin can we get in to his room," Kagome as she took note that the vent was over top of his bed.  
  
"Of course," The young girl enthused as she lifted the vent cover and placed it in the tunnel.   
  
They both slipped into the room silently. Kagome smiled as she walked to the furthest wall to begin her exploring.  
  
---------------  
  
Sesshomaru sat back in his office enjoying the day of silence. It was nice to have a day of relation, where Jaken didn't bother him and even Rin seemed strangely quite. IT was days like this that he did not take for granted. However all days like this were short lived, and the doorbell seemed to prove that theory as it rang throughout the large house. Groaning he stood out of his chair and went to meet his guests.   
  
"Sesshomaru!" Oh, yes the 'hello' his half brother would initiate every time he came to visit and sure enough the honyou was awaiting him. Though he had some visitors he had not expected. Bowing deeply in respect to his parent's dearest friends, he greeted them.  
  
"Higurashi-san," he greeted the woman and old man respectfully. The family may reside in the untied states, though they were still strongly bound to their Japanese traditions, and found it rude when they were not treated with the same respect that they had been raised to believe in.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I should call your father at this very moment," the woman growled at him.   
  
"I am terribly sorry Higurashi-san, I am not sure what I have done wrong."  
  
"You knew my daughter was here and you had neglected to report this no me."  
  
"Hai," he glared at his younger brother who was snickering in the corner.  
  
"Inuyasha! Boy, I am warning you too," the old man stood facing Inuyasha. "From what I have heard you knew she was here before your brother did."  
  
"I-I-Well you see," Inuyasha stuttered trying to explain.   
  
"I do not care about your excuses, I only wish to see my granddaughter."  
  
"Hai, Higurashi-san," Inuyasha bowed his head in defeat.   
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru called out to his servant who seemed to appear by his side in a matter of seconds.   
  
"Go fetch Kagome," he ordered the toad whom only nodded and ran off. "Shall we seat ourselves in the Great Room as we await Kagome?" The Higurashi's nodded and left towards the Great Room, they had been here enough to know where it was.  
  
Sesshomaru went to follow them however Jaken stopped him.  
  
"Milord!" He cried between gasps of breath. "Kagome, is not in her room!"  
  
----------  
  
Kagome looked through the room; various pictures and posters littered the walls of the dark blue bedroom. She had been exploring the room with much interest that she had lost track of how much time she had spent in there, but she didn't mind especially when she came to a trophy case.   
  
"Rin what are all of theses for?" Kagome asked as she pointed to the trophy case.   
  
"Uncle Inu said that they are from racing on his bike, Rin never ever saw Uncle Inu race before but Miroku-sama says that he is the best ever!" Rin explained, her eyes wide in awe.   
  
"He used to ride?" Kagome said more to herself, though Rin caught it and continued.  
  
"He used to, till he got in a big accident. Uncle Inu almost died even with his demon blood, he hasn't raced since. Rin never see him on his bike too!" Kagome nodded, soaking in the new information.   
  
They both froze when they heard the lock on the door turn. Swinging around they were meet by none other than Sesshomaru.  
  
"Rin, go to your room," he growled. The little girl nodded and ran off. "I gave you direct orders to stay in your room. This Sesshomaru does not like to be disobeyed."  
  
"Well sorry your greatness," she waved as she walked away.  
  
"You are to make yourself respectable for I have guest you are to meet. Jaken has picked cloths out fort you and they await in your room," Sesshomaru grinded out to her, his anger apparent in his tone. Nodding Kagome decided that she was better off not arguing with him.   
  
----------  
  
Inuyasha stood against the wall of the Great Room, refusing to sit down. The moment that Sesshomaru had left Jaken to tend to the Higurashis, he knew something was wrong, and he was just itching to know what it was. Something seemed wrong about this whole arrangement. He had went to the Higurashis and told them that their daughter was at Sesshomaru because he was afraid of leaving her in his care, though Sesshomaru seemed strongly calm about it, as did the Higurashis.   
  
"I apologize, I had to take care of some... business," Sesshomaru bowed yet again to the Higurashis.   
  
Sesshomaru could be over polite when he had to be, especially when he was threatened. The threat to call his father had, had a large impact on how he acted. Inutaisho Takashi was one of the most powerful businessmen in Japan, and his business could buy out Sesshomaru's any day. The fact that Sesshomaru Cooperation was branched off of his father's business was the main reason, since Sesshomaru's was still quite small compared to his father's. Inuyasha never had a knack for business, sure he was smart and good at negotiations but he never really wanted to go there in his life and that was fine with his mother, though not so much with his father, whom had been planning for him to become a fine business man the moment he was born.  
  
"Would you be so kind, Sesshomaru to inform me where my daughter is," Mrs. Higurashi glared at the taiyoukai.   
  
"She should be arriving at any moment now," Sesshomaru answered in his usual stoic tone.   
  
And sure enough he was correct. "Sesshomaru!" the young girl bellowed from the stairs. The Higurashi stood from their spots and dashed out in to the main hall, where Kagome stood at the top of the marble staircase. The girl looked livid, but that only made Inuyasha's smile brighten. The reason for her rage was apparent as she tugged at the garments she wore. It was a light pink and white tank top and a pair of white slacks, topped off with a pair of white high heel sandals. The funniest part was that she had refused to take off her many bracelets and necklaces.   
  
"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi breathed as she caught sight of her daughter. Who just stood still and stared, Inuyasha caught something in her eyes that was unnoticed by the others though it shocked him. She looked anxious; fear flickered across her face as she stumbled back when her mother brought her into a tight embrace.   
  
"Mama?"  
  
"I'm right here Kagome, I will never let anything happen to you," she cried into her daughter's hair. Kagome's eyes only grew wider and Sesshomaru noticed the fear and anxiety flowing off of her.   
  
"Thank-you so much," the old man came over to the two brothers and bowed deeply. "Sesshomaru you're part of the deal is complete, I shall have the money sent to you along with an equal share for your brother." Inuyasha looked at the two with wide eyes, no wonder Sesshomaru had kept Kagome here and had been so clam, the Higurashis were paying him to find the daughter. His eyes darted to Kagome. Her face was emotionless for a moment until rage flickered in her eyes. Pushing her self away from her mother she walked up to him.   
  
"So this is what it was all about, hmm? The reason you kept me 'safe' or brought me to your home was for money! Was that why you were so happy to see me Inuyasha?!" she yelled at the unexpected Honyou.   
  
"Kagome, I never knew," his voice was sincere but she never bought it. Walking up to him she grabbed his cell phone and stormed out the front doors. "Kagome!"  
  
he four of them went out to follow her but she was gone.   
  
------------  
  
Kagome ran as fast as her legs would allow, they were screaming for her to stop or slow down but she refused, not until she was far away. The trees of the mansion disappeared behind her as did the house itself and after what seemed like hours she has to stop when her legs gave out. Grabbing the phone that she had stolen from Inuyasha she dialed.   
  
"Hello," a deep masculine voice answered.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it," she breathed into the machine almost desperately.   
  
"Perfect you know where to find me."  
  
"Yes Naraku..." 


	10. Cocolate?

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha in disbelief. Her daughter was gone, _again_. "Well are you going after her?" her eyes were somewhat a mix of fear, pain and anger. Well... mostly anger. What was it that Miroku had told him about a woman's anger not too long ago?

"_A woman's anger is unpredictable, my friend. It can come quickly and disappear even faster. If provoked they will explode, destroy everything in their path. They are like a hurricane... you can see it coming, you can try to prepare yourself but you can't stop it and in the end your just digging your own grave..." _He remembered the day well; actually not really, he couldn't even remember what Miroku was wearing or why he was telling him this, but he remembered his words well. _"To avoid a woman's anger is simple, just don't make them mad, avoid it at all costs. And if you do... Do what ever the hell they want you to, or run like the death reaper is out to get you!"_

At the time that his friend had told him he truly –to tell the truth – didn't give a shit. But now that he was standing in front of a woman who's daughter had just ran away after being away for four years. The advice was all he had. He could do what she wanted... which didn't seem _too_ bad or he could run. He shivered at what kind of stuff his father would yell at him, what kind of things his mother would throw at him and the snide remarks his brother would say. SO the only answer was to do what she wanted _than _run like a bat out of hell, because apparently Kagome didn't want to be brought back _and _her temper was the worst thing he had ever had to face.

"Fine," he growled at them as he folded his arms across his chest.

"THAN WHY AREN'T YOU GONE!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled at him.

"I thought I could have something to eat first," Inuyasha whined. He groaned mentally, _you're only stalling numb-nuts!_

"I am going to close my eyes and take a deep breath and if _you are NOT GONE!_ By the time I open them, I will not be responsible for what I do to you." She growled at him as she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Faster than anyone could blink Inuyasha was gone.

"Stupid people, do this do that, fuck! Shove that shit back up your ass!" he mumbled to himself. Picking up Kagome's scent he followed it, to the place he least expected. A graveyard...

"_No matter how strong a woman is, she will always drift back to where she feels the safest,"_ Miroku's voice floated into his head. _"No matter what you do, no simple person can change this sense of security unless they destroy it. But than we go back to the speech about a woman's anger..."_

"Why the hell are you in my head Miroku! If wanted you there I would have put you there." Inuyasha walked through the graveyard pounding his head trying to get the little Miroku's out. "I'm going crazy, I am seriously without a doubt going insane. This is your fault Miroku, you hear me, DO YOU HEAR ME!" he brought a hand to his brow as he got a head rush. "Whoa, I _knew_ I shouldn't have ate that chocolate! I knew what it does to me! Damn!"

"I don't know what to do..." Inuyasha stopped in his musings when he heard the voice of a girl. Stopping behind a stone he heard the girl sigh. "I told him I would, he knew that I would give in. For goodness sakes! I shouldn't have even opened my big mouth. I have to grant the wish or he'll kill everyone. I don't know what to do daddy... oh I miss you so much, you would know what to do."

"Kagome?" he walked out of the bushes and stood next to the gravestone she was sitting in front of.

"What do you want?" she growled out not even bothering to look at him.

"I came to help you," he lied, well only partially lied. He believed she was in some kind of trouble when he first found out she was hiding from the police, but her being here asking her desisted father for advice confirmed it.

"Hah! Say that to my ass!" she laughed as she got up and walked away. Inuyasha went to follow her but everything became a little blurry.

"Whoa," he said as he put his hands out front of his body and blinked his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him and waved a hand in front of his face. When he didn't follow her – which she was sure he would – she turned around and found him as white as a ghost. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Ate too much coco-late, mmmm... coco-late," he mumbled coherently.

"Coco-late...? CHOCOLATE?! You idiot, even I know you can't eat chocolate without getting sick!" she yelled at him, just as he fell to the ground holding his head.

"Not so loud," he mumbled. Kagome growled and pulled her wallet out of her pants. Digging through the many pockets she pulled out a small packet and ripped it open. Placing it under Inuyasha's nose she smiled when his eyes grew wide and he jumped onto the nearest gravestone, though instead of landing on it, he fell over it and land on his head.

"Get it away from me!" he screeched backing up. Kagome clutched her sides laughing, the small packet forgotten at her feet.

"No matter how old that gets its still hilarious. Though I still don't know why you are scared of cat nip..."

"I'm not _scared _of it. I just don't like the smell of it," Inuyasha growled at her. He looked up at her and couldn't help but smile. Her hair may have been a mess but she was still beautiful.

"Yep keep telling yourself that puppy, now if you would excuse me I need to be going."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why? Why do I have to leave?" she looked to him an eyebrow raised, not trusting his voice he nodded. "I have to take care of some unfinished business."

"Okay," Inuyasha got up and followed behind the retreating woman.

"What are you doing?" she grinded out through clenched teeth.

"I'm coming with you..."

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"I SAID I AM COMING WITH YOU AND THAT IS FINAL!"

"Nnn... FINE!" Kagome gave in and stomped through the graveyard, hard enough that the dead under her feet could feel it.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled sadly, "Kagome you have been my best friend since we were little kids and I will do anything to help you, you know that."

"I know." She smiled back at him and turned to leave.

"So...' Inuyasha wandered behind. "Are you going to tell me what 'unfinished business,' you have to do?"

"You're a pain in the ass, I hope you know that."

"You have told me that on many occasions. But no changing the subject."

"Fine, you see, there is this jewel called the Shikon-no-tama and can grant anyone a wish. But in order to make this wish you need a Miko or priest or whatever. So the dude that has it now, well lets say he's the biggest asshole I ever met. Well he came after me four years ago, just after dad died. He tried to convince me to make the wish come true but I ran."

"So let me get this straight, you're a Miko?" Inuyasha's eyebrows flew upwards hidden by the rim of his hat.

"Yes, I got it from my dads side of the family." She glared at the honyou and continued on her way.

"Oh really. So when your father wasn't selling stolen goods or Illegal Street racing, he was praying. Oh that's hilarious tell me another one Kagome!" He meant it as a joke, for he always knew her father was a holy man but the glare she was giving him told him to back down.

"Yes Inuyasha he was holy, now if you are not going to be serious about this than leave. If you are going to be serious about this than follow me."

"Yes Ma'am!" he saluted her and bounded off after her. "Where we going?"

"To get some supplies. With your help and the help of some other people I don't think Naraku will be getting his wish..."


End file.
